Mantan Saja Tidak Cukup
by Leviere94
Summary: Dua tahun lalu, Sehun yang minta putus. Tapi sekarang, dia juga yang datang lagi saat Jongin sudah punya pacar baru. Muncul di depan apartemen Jongin, bertemu pacar baru mantannya. Hunkai.


Pepatah mengatakan bahwa hal-hal yang tidak membunuhmu akan menjadikanmu lebih kuat. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi aku, Oh Sehun, dua puluh tahun, lebih menyukai kalimat random yang berbunyi _'what doesn't kill you fucks you up mentally'_.

Dua tahun terakhir berada di bawah tekanan menjungkir-balikkan hidupku, jalan pikiranku— dan tentu saja, kisah cintaku. Aku memang bukan lagi remaja labil, tapi aku cukup abstrak dalam berpikir. Itu yang membuatku kehilangan seseorang yang (mungkin sekarang masih) mencintaiku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang gelap menuju ke sebuah alamat yang dua bulan terakhir ini sudah hapal di luar kepala. Tidak sulit mengetahui keberadaannya dengan akses intelijen sepertiku. Berhenti di sebuah apartemen tua, gedungnya tampak tak terawat dari luar tapi aku tahu pemiliknya adalah seorang nenek tua yang hangat.

Tanpa diminta kakiku refleks membawaku ke lantai kedua, tepat di depan pintu kediaman seseorang yang kukenal beberapa tahun lalu. Rasa itu masih ada, menghangatkan hati yang sudah terlanjur beku.

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang bertubuh mungil, aku mengernyitkan dahi tanpa ketara.

"Oh hai?" sapanya melihatku berdiri di koridor, "Teman Jongin ya?"

Jongin. Teman Jongin ya? Masakan harus kujawab aku mantannya? Mantannya yang masih (sangat) mencintainya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, seorang lain menyusul di belakangnya. "Ada siapa—"

Aku baru saja melihatnya mengumpat _'holy shit'_ tanpa suara di belakang lelaki kecil ini. Aku hanya diam, menjilat bibirku yang mengering.

"Ah, kalian mau keluar?" tanyaku hati-hati setengah memasang wajah memelas.

Yang lebih tinggi di belakang diam saja, jadi si kecil di depan yang menjawabkan, "Sebenarnya kami mau ke minimarket. Tapi, Jongin, ajak temanmu masuk ke dalam. Aku akan membelinya sendirian,"

"Tapi Baek—" Jongin hendak memprotes.

"Temanmu hampir membeku!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajahku. "Lihat, wajahnya pucat sekali."

"Dia memang seperti itu." Jongin menyahut cepat.

"Jongin."

"Baekhyun."

"Jongin!"

"Oke oke kau menang. Hati-hati." Setelahnya aku bisa melihat mantanku mengecup pelipis si 'Baekhyun' ini. Aku tertawa dalam hati, entah apa yang lucu.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang di belokan koridor, Jongin bergegas menutup pintu, tapi aku lebih dulu menahannya dengan kaki dan tanganku. "Jongin, _please,_ " sedikit paksaan, aku mendorong pintu kuat-kuat. Jongin hampir terjungkal, aku memegang tangannya.

Jongin menepis peganganku dan terhuyung ke belakang, tapi aku berhasil masuk ke apartemennya. Menutup pintu dengan kakiku dan menguncinya di balik badanku.

"Aku kira kita sudah selesai," aku paham penekanan katanya oleh emosi. Aku masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi— lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dua tahun di bawah control sepertinya membuat saraf-saraf tubuhku kaku.

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan hampir meninju rahangku ketika aku memojokkannya ke dinding, mengunci tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, aku menahan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Ia meronta tapi aku lebih terlatih mengamankan seseorang.

Ia menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, matanya menyorotkan kebencian tajam dan langsung berefek pada ulu hatiku. Dagunya terangkat dengan ekspresi menantang. Aku mengabaikannya dan meletakkan dahiku di miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, Sehun," ia terkekeh. "Tolong hargai."

Tapi aku tidak peduli, bibirku menyambar plumnya dan langsung memagutnya. Jongin tidak melakukan perlawanan. Tanganku yang semula masih mengunci pergelangannya kualihkan memeluk pinggangnya.

Ia membalas lumatanku. Lidah kami saling membelit. Menyalurkan rindu, bernostalgia tentang indahnya masa yang kami miliki dulu. Tangan kananku beralih ke bongkahan sintalnya dan meremasnya pelan, ia melenguh, aku menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Saliva mengalir melewati dagunya.

"Sehun—" nafasnya tercekat. Aku lagi-lagi berbangga hati mampu mengacaukan dirinya.

Jilatanku turun dari dagu menuju rahangnya, mengendusi perpotongan lehernya. Aromanya masih memabukkanku dengan jalur yang sama. Nafas Jongin terdengar memburu di telingaku ketika aku menggigit bagian di permukaan nadinya.

"Jangan— agh buat tanda!" ia berkata susah payah, karena sebelah tanganku yang mulai menjamah bagian di antara kedua pahanya.

"Kau punya kekasih," aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ia menyeringai.

"Ya,"

"Tapi hatimu masih milikku,"

"Sehun ahh—" ia menyahut dengan lenguhan ketika tanganku menekan selangkangannya, semakin memojokkannya pada dinding.

"Bahkan tubuhmu juga."

" _Stop it!_ Baekhyun akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ia menggigit punggung tangannya sambil menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Benar saja, setelah itu kami mendengar ketukan sepatu di koridor. Apartemen ini lengang dan terkesan kosong, jelas suara kecil seperti itu akan terdengar dari balik pintu.

 **Klek klek**

Kenop pintu turun ke bawah, aku masih terdiam bodoh memandanginya. Begitupun Jongin yang kedua kakinya menggantung di pahaku.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau mengunci pintu?"

.

.

Tbc—

.

Ehehe. He. Sebenernya udah lama nih idenya, tapi baru sempet bikinnya. Ada yang minat dilanjutin? Ini pendek ya? Iya ini baru awalnya aja, prolog gitu.

Nanti chapter 1 nya panjang kok. Bumbu-bumbu konfliknya juga ketara. Tapi aku juga ngga mau angkat konflik yang berat-berat sih hehe.

Ps. Gimana sih caranya kenalan sama author-author keren itu? Kak JongTakGu, SilvieVienoy, Amie Leen,Raineylova dsb dsb. Akutu suka begetek sama mereka. Addict banget gitu sama ffnya /aposeh

See ya

—much love, Leviere.


End file.
